


형 (Big Brother)

by dentedsky



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin are brothers. Warning for incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	형 (Big Brother)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hongdae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongdae/gifts).



They are just a normal family. Yunho and Changmin are brothers, raised by parents who are still married, at a time where the country was not at war, in a town that had friendly people and clean air.

 _What’s wrong with this picture?_ Changmin thinks as the cameraman adjusts the camera sitting on the tripod. Mother sits in the armchair and Father sits on the armchair’s arm, while Yunho and Changmin stand just behind them. The cameraman warns that he is almost ready to take the picture.

Yunho is good at smiling in photos, something Changmin has always envied. Changmin had gotten his mother’s turned-downed mouth rather than Father’s sweeter, softer smile.

“Ready?” says the cameraman, eye behind the lens. Changmin tries to smile with as little sarcasm as he can, he really does.

_What’s wrong with this picture?_

Snap.

*

Changmin finds Yunho having a sneaky smoke behind a tree in the estate gardens. Changmin walks down the path unhurried, past the pond and under the canopies of evergreen pines. On the other side of the pond the tree leaves are a mixture of spring and autumn colours. The air is cool and crisp. Birds trill from where they cannot be seen by human eyes.

“Ah,” says Yunho, when Changmin turns a corner and catches him, “you’ve found me.” He flicks his cigarette in embarrassment.

Yunho is still wearing his suit from the photo shoot. His black and white attire matches with his slick hair and hard eyes, and the straight line of all this encompasses is contradictorily both incongruous and fitting in juxtaposition with the informal nature around him. It’s incredibly alluring, in Changmin’s opinion, but at the same time Changmin wonders that as one of Gwangju’s leading lawyers, Yunho must look and act like it every day; it must be tiring to be so strict with himself all the time.

“Are you going back to Seoul soon?” Yunho asks. “Or have you planned to stay a bit longer this time.”

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” says Changmin with a small, apologetic smile. He restlessly looks down and toes a stone, letting it roll under his foot.

Yunho takes a draw from his cigarette as he looks away from Changmin and over the gardens. “Mother will be sad. You should stay longer.”

“I have work on Monday,” Changmin says, ending any forthcoming protest, not that his older brother has ever been one to beg.

Changmin turns to go, but as if it were merely an afterthought he turns back and says, “Come to my room after tea, I’ve brought some things down from Seoul.”

Yunho smiles, head tilted to the side, as if Changmin had just said one of his deadpan jokes.

*

At the bottom of the hardwood stairs, Yunho tucks a strand of hair behind Mother’s ear. “I really like what you’ve done with your hair, Mum,” he says softly.

Mother lets out a pleasant noise and pats the back of her trendy bob. “Thank you, dear,” she says, touching Yunho briefly on the cheek. Yunho smiles down at her.

Changmin watches from the second floor landing. He’s in shadow and they don’t see him. But what Changmin sees is Yunho’s smile that could be real but seems so fake. Not that he doubts Yunho’s sincerity, but his older brother always seems to have something deep down inside that he needs to hide from the rest of the world. But it shows, oh how it shows.

Yunho turns from Mother and half-runs up the stairs. Towards the top he catches Changmin’s eye, and wordlessly they go into Changmin’s room. Yunho shuts the door carefully.

Changmin closes the curtain with a lazy flick of his wrist, then goes to his suitcase and unzips the secret compartment.

He pulls out magazines in groups of two or three and hands them to Yunho without looking up at him. When he stands, he sees that Yunho is flicking through them casually. “Where did you get these?” Yunho asks.

Changmin shrugs. “Same sources as last time, mostly. That one there – “ a point “- I got in China, so it’s in Mandarin... but it’s not like you read these for the articles, right?” He smirks.

Yunho returns his smirk with a quick glance.

The magazines’ content ranges from softcore porn to the more graphic. But they all feature men with men.

Yunho chooses one to peruse and hands the rest back to Changmin. Then, with eyes still wandering over a random page, he goes to Changmin’s bed and flops down onto it, back resting on a pillow and legs crossed at the ankles. Changmin joins him a moment later, flicking through the Chinese one. It’s a photo shoot of two men in the rainforest. On one page, a man cups himself gently while leaning lazily into a small waterfall.

Changmin finding out his older brother had the same sexual orientation as himself was a strange, embarrassing, and lucky situation. He’d been fifteen years old and confused and afraid, and then Yunho was there to hold his hand and tell him, _it’s okay, we won’t tell mum and dad. And... I like men too._

Yunho is looking through a graphic one that involved a lot of dick sucking and nipple twinging. He flips to a full page spread of a skinny twink posing on satin sheets. Changmin peers over his should to have a look, then makes a face. “You like those kinds of guys, hyung?”

“I like them tall and lean,” Yunho says quietly.

“I prefer them muscular,” Changmin tells him. “Oh yeah, I have to show you one...” He spreads all the magazines over the bed cover and finds the American sports magazine that is aimed more towards females than males. He flicks through to his favourite page and presents it to Yunho. “See this guy? His name is Matthew Jones – “

“I know of him,” says Yunho dismissively; “he plays football.”

“ _Yeah_ he plays football!” Changmin grins. “I’m fucking him. Or rather – he’s fucking me.”

Yunho, who had gone back to flicking, snaps his head round. He stares at the footballer, then at Changmin. “ _No._ ”

“Yes.”

“How?”

Changmin lets the magazine flop to his lap. He’s exasperated. “I’m a sports journalist, hyung. I interviewed him last week.”

Yunho’s expression has shuttered.

Then he says, holding up a couple of mags, “Can I take these back to my room?”

Changmin waves a hand in acquiesce, and Yunho goes.

*

“It’s a shame you’re leaving so soon,” says Mother. “I’m picking up the family portrait tomorrow.”

“I’ll have Yunho-hyung snap a picture of it and send it to me,” Changmin tells her before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

His mother stays on the steps of the estate with Father. Closer to the car that will take him to the airport, Changmin stands facing Yunho and looks him in the eye. Then he looks away and says, “Once you’ve had enough of pushing pencils and settling disputes between farmers, visit me in Seoul.”

Yunho gives him a level stare, smile small and considering. “We’ll see,” he answers, which gives Changmin very little satisfaction.

* * *

But Yunho does come to Seoul, only two weeks later. Changmin and Matthew Jones turn up at Yunho’s hotel room door. “He doesn’t speak any Korean,” Changmin tells Yunho as soon as Yunho opens the door. Yunho looks at Changmin then gives Matthew a once over. 

He smiles tightly and says, “Welcome” in English before stepping aside. Changmin barges through, takes off his shoes and runs around the small hotel room once. When he returns to the doorway, Matthew is still taking off his shoes and Yunho is still giving him that hard-eyed, measuring look.

“Nice room, hyung,” Changmin says, giving Yunho a hug that Yunho firmly returns. Changmin keeps one arm slung around Yunho’s shoulders and asks Matthew, in English, “You like my brother?”

Matthew had straightened, smoothing his damp palms over his shirt. He looks at Yunho, blue eyes bright and open. “Yes, I like your brother.”

“Why did you bring him here?” Yunho asks Changmin as they move into the living area.

Changmin gives him a sly look. “Not for the conversation, I assure you.”

*

There’s not a lot of sound in the bedroom, breaths held as Matthew kneels over Yunho and pushes into him. Only then does Yunho gasp out his breaths against Changmin’s naked chest.

Changmin makes shushing and cooing noises, running his fingers through Yunho’s hair. He leans up and kisses his forehead, but Yunho hardly seems to notice, too lost in Matthew’s movement behind him.

*

Yunho is still asleep in the bed when Changmin awakes the next morning, but Matthew is gone. Changmin tiptoes to the kitchenette and sees Matthew there, fully dressed and reaching for a banana in the complimentary fruit bowl. His smile is uneven with guilt, but then he says, “See you next time?”

“Good bye,” answers Changmin, then goes back to the bedroom without bothering to walk Matthew to the door.

Yunho is still asleep when Changmin goes back into the bedroom and slips, still naked, under the sheet. He lowers his lashes and kisses Yunho on his cheek, skin a little stubble-rough. A graze of Changmin’s nose across his hairline and Changmin smells skin and sweat and _home_. He rests his hand on Yunho’s belly under the covers.

Yunho awakens anticlimactically, eyes sliding over to Changmin’s. “Another round?”

Changmin smiles in answer and slides over Yunho’s body, their skin naked and sticky-slick, Yunho’s morning wood pressing into Changmin’s hip. He tries to stare seductively into Yunho’s eyes, but like every other time he’s tried to hold Yunho’s brown-eyed gaze, he fails. Eyes flick down to Yunho’s collarbone instead.

“Where’s Matthew?” says Yunho.

“In the bathroom, I think,” Changmin lies, his eyes moving from Yunho’s collarbone to pectoral and nipple. The areola is brown and pretty, and the nipple is peaked.

Changmin wants to make their world smaller, and pulls the blue sheet over this own head.

Yunho smiles, eyes still soft, and pulls the sheet half-off Changmin’s head. Then he grazes his fingers against Changmin’s cheek.

“What are you doing?” asks Changmin quietly.

“Just looking,” says Yunho. Then he tilts his head to the side. “Breakfast?”

Changmin smirks. “Pancakes!”

“Yeah OK,” says Yunho, “if you’re making them.”

Changmin is incredulous. “I always cook for you.”

Yunho gives him an innocent look. “And I always enjoy your cooking.”

“That’s not fair, hyung.” Changmin makes to slide away, but Yunho grabs his hips to keep him there. “ _Tch,_ I want _you_ to cook for _me_ for once.”

Yunho makes a cooing noise, before sitting up and attacking Changmin with a cuddle.

“Stop!” Changmin yells, “Your breath stinks!” But Yunho has his arms locked around him, and is assaulting his cheeks with kisses. Through their wrestling their limbs get tangled with each others’ and the sheets, and they end up collapsed diagonally across the bed with their heads at the wrong end.

*

They have breakfast at a nearby cafe, and afterwards they wander the city like a pair of tourists, Changmin with his eye glued to his camera and Yunho posing beautifully by a fountain, in a park, down the street, next to a cake stall. Changmin likes Yunho’s softer features against the hard, straight lines of the city: the curves of Yunho’s shoulders juxtaposed against sky-scrapers made of steel and glass.

Yunho smokes a cigarette under a No Smoking sign and poses for Changmin again. After a couple of snaps, Changmin lowers his camera with a sneer. “You’re so ...”

Changmin knows he can be cruel sometimes, but his hyung never ever takes offence; he only ever laughs. Yunho laughs now, eyes turned to half-moons, and Changmin takes another picture. Later they walk down a shopping street holding hands, and a older lady stares at them with suspicious eyes.

“We’re brothers!” Yunho tells her cheerfully.

Her expression softens immediately. “How lovely,” she says. “If only my sons were as close as you two.”

“If only,” Changmin deadpans, and Yunho giggles and elbows him in the ribs.

*

“You should move to Gwangju,” Yunho says later, at the airport.

Changmin blinks rapidly as he tries not to roll his eyes. “I’m a sports journalist, hyung; what am I going to do in Gwangju? Write articles about the local high school football team?”

Yunho laughs and turns away. “Yeah. I’m going to buy a new house and make you live there with me whether you want to or not.”

Changmin can tell there’s some truth in Yunho’s joking words. “What you should do,” Changmin says, “is move to Seoul with me.”

Yunho looks regretful. “I can’t – the family business – “

“- Should have a branch in the capital,” pushes Changmin. “Stop living in that shithole and come party with me.”

* * *

Months later, and the next time Changmin and Yunho visit their parents in Gwangju, Changmin tells Mother, “I’ve met someone.”

Mother gushes, even squeals a little. “Bring her here to meet me and your father, Changminnie, you must!”

Changmin is smirking. “Oh I will, Mother. I love them so much.”

Mother makes a cooing noise, the same one Yunho makes sometimes, and gives him a hug.

Yunho walks in and picks up an apple from the fruit bowl, then tosses it from hand to hand. “I’ve also met someone, Mother,” he says.

Changmin dare only look at Yunho side-along, afraid his expression will betray him. “Why are you always trying to one-up me?”

Yunho ignores the jibe. “I also love them, to the moon and back. I want to be with them forever.”

Changmin doesn’t look at Yunho. Mother looks like she’s on the verge of tears. “Oh, I’m so happy for the both of you!”

Yunho leans down and kisses Mother on her pate. Changmin says, “One day, we’ll tell you all about it.”

.End


End file.
